Delvian
Humanoids from the planet Delva, located in the Aurelis Sector, Delvians appear to be a near-human species except for their skin, when in fact, the Delvians are actually more of a plant-based species, rather than an animal-based one. The Delvians are a very spiritual based society, more concerned with enlightenment over many other things. History Not much is known of the Delvians prior to their contact with Jenn and Sebacean forces sometime around 725 BBY. The Delvians were found to be of no threat towards either species and for the most part, only wished to talk to those that they encountered. It is presumed that the Delvians evolved from the unique plants found on Delva which are capable of movement to find water and sustenance. It is also speculated that while on Delva, Delvians share a symbiotic, hive-like awareness with each individual. This speculation would explain how the species as a whole learned the Basic language so quickly after first encountering the the Jenn. The Delvians appear to be a society concerned with their spirituality and knowledge more than materialistic gains. Because of this, Delvians seem very caring and compassionate to others, almost overzealous about their religious beliefs. Delvian believe in a stance of no anger and following what they call “The Seek”, a quest towards total enlightenment. Delvians, by nature, are more primal in their actions. This could be the reason for such a strong devotion to their faith. Delvians can subsist on most any foods, but when they are not eating regularly, go into a nature defensive state in which they require meat. Delvians need meat to revert from this nature stage; else they almost go insane with an instinctual drive to ingest meat. Delvians must constantly be on their guard lest they give in to their darker nature. Delvian eyes become red when they are in their primal hunting state. Appearance and Biology Delvians have similar traits to other humanoids such as two arms, two legs, a torso, and head. They are blue skinned with teal-green spots covering most of their bodies. Most Delvians are hairless, but are capable of producing hair-like growths which are very silky. If a Delvian has these growths, they can style it in much the same manner as other humanoids. Delvians are a very long lived species, which would tend to influence their reduced need to reproduce. A Delvian only produces one to two offspring throughout their lifespan. This is done through a touch-based pollen transfer. A typical Delvian can expect to live for up to 900 years. Delvians do not require sunlight to photosynthesize, but solar light and radiation produce a reaction within Delvians known as a “Photogasm.” This is very pleasurable for the Delvian. When wounded or ill, a Delvian can plant themselves in soil to nourish and heal their own bodies too. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Information Government: Religious Leader Home Planet or System: Delva, Delvan System Attribute Dice: 12D DEX 2D+1/4D+1 KNO 2D+2/4D+2 MEC 1D/3D PER 3D/5D STR 2D/4D TEC 1D/3D Special Abilities: Telepathy: Delvians possess a natural telepathic aptitude. This ability may be used by two or more Delvians or with another telepathic species to communicate telepathically, sending thoughts in the form of words and images between them. This is done through the Perception: Telepathy skill. Additionally, they may pick up emotions and surface thoughts of other species by making a search roll, opposed to the target's willpower or Perception rolls. Physical contact with a person gives the Delvians a +1D bonus to their telepathic abilities. Regeneration: Delvians can plant themselves in soil, forming root-like growths that allow them to draw nutrients from the soil. They can make natural healing at the following times: 1 hour for wounded, 3 hours for Incapacitated and 12 hours for mortally wounded. The character’s condition cannot worsen and mortally wounded characters cannot die by rolling low. They can also regenerate lost limbs by making a Moderate STR roll once a day, success means 10% of the limb has regenerated. Story Factors: Starvation:''If a Delvian does not eat on a regular basis, they enter a state where their eyes turn red and their body begins to produce spores which release a pollen, causing a severe allergic reaction in humanoids, the exception being humans and close-to-human near-humans. If the target fails a Difficult Willpower check, they subcome to their allegies and are the perfect prey for the starving Delvian, who will then kill and eat the target. ''The Seek: Delvians have tempered their society to a point where they choose to find enlightenment through meditation and prayer, rather than persuing wealth or material gains. This also instills a manner of peacefulness, rather than violence. Delvians will act for the defense of themselves or innocents, but only if a threat exsists. Move: 10 Size: 1.5 to 2.0 meters Lifespan: 900 standard years Behind the Scenes The Delvians are a cross-over species from the Sci-Fi show, Farscape. Category:Species